


Something more

by edenforest



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforest/pseuds/edenforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby and Illya are acting couple so well that it probably isn’t an act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

Gaby was sitting in a hotel balcony, watching dimly lit swimming pool on the yard. Illya was swimming, other end to other end, over and over again. He would be swimming five kilometers. Some of us are weird like that

“Is he swimming again?” Solo asked as he entered the balcony.

Gaby nodded. “Every night, if he has the time.” She took the glass Solo was offering and leaned the sun lounger.

“He´s weird,” Solo muttered and sat down.

Gaby smiled herself and continued watching swimming Illya. “Just a bit.” She sipped her vodka and let it warm her throat. It was good being there. The night was still warm, yet the breeze was cool and tickled her bare legs. And watching Illya swim was oddly relaxing. His strokes were even and calming and strong.

”That’s somewhat hypnotic,” Solo said as he too was staring the pool. “Although, it´s a bit sad that we a watching swimming Russian instead of anything else. Isn’t there something else to do?”

“No,” Gaby laughed a little, “Not today.”

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Solo asked.

Gaby nodded. ”You?”

”Always,” Solo said and sipped his drink. ”And what about your boyfriend down there?”

“I believe you mean my fiancé,” Gaby corrected and her smile died. “Of course he is. When isn´t he?”

“Another one?” Solo asked and arise to fill his glass.

Gaby nodded. She stared the pool and his strong strokes. The pool was glistening in light blue in the dark. She was sure that Illya was ready even now. He would just arise at the pool if needed and get the job done, easily, strongly, efficiently. Gaby liked that sort of readiness. It was soothing to know you would be protected.

”Your drink,” Solo said and handed Gaby her glass.

Gaby sipped and turn then to Solo. “Why do me and Illya always play the couple if there’s need of that? Why not you and me?”

“Oh darling,” Solo smiled, “I didn’t realize that you would want that. I´m sure we can make arrangements.”

“I didn’t mean that,” Gaby laughed. “Just why is it always me and Illya?”

“Don’t you like it?” Solo asked.

“I don’t like not to know if there’s a specific reason,” Gaby said.

“Well, at first it was the logical thing to do. I was needed elsewhere because my knowledge of art and antiquities. So the role of fiancé landed on Illya,” Solo explained. “And after that it was just easier. You were already used to it and you know each other.”

“I don’t think we really do,” Gaby said. “I know you a lot better. I know even Waverly better.”

“Maybe knowing was wrong word,” Solo muttered. ”You… you have a routine. Yes, that’s it, you have a routine. You are believable because you have done it before.”

”I don’t think we have a routine,” Gaby insists. “I don’t even know what you mean by it.”

Solo smiled. “Oh, yes you have. You are very comfortable with each other out in public. You stood very close to each other. He offers his arm to you when you are walking. You smile to him, he smiles to you. Or at least his mouth twitches a bit, which I think is the same. He looks more relaxed with you. You two look like it´s real, like it´s the easiest thing to do, so natural. Quite sweet actually.”

Gaby didn’t say anything. She watched the pool. Illya must have almost been done with his exercise.

“It actually looks so easy and real, that someone would say you don’t fake it at all,” Solo said quickly and sipped his drink.

“What?” Gaby sighted.

”Plus, it´s not exactly a secret what was going on in Rome”, Solo explained almost apologetic. ”You didn’t hide it very well.”

“Hide what?” Gaby asked little red on her cheeks. ”If you are referring the fact that I was scared and needed some comfort, then fine, but that was all there was. And it was before we became partners.”

”Was and was”, Solo huffed. “Where did the thing go? You two just waked up in Istanbul the next morning and BUFF it was gone, just partners.”

“There wasn’t anything serious,” she insisted. “As I said, I was scared and who there’s better to protected you then a huge Russian.”

“And now you are just partners,” Solo said.

“Yes.”

“Who just happened to be acting like a real couple really well,” Solo continued.

“Yes. Acting,” Gaby said.

Solo grinned at her. ”I don’t believe you.”

Gaby just huffed. It really didn’t matter what Solo was or wasn’t believing.

“Your boyfriend is finished,” he said.

Gaby looked at the pool. Illya emerged to the light blue water. Even in three stores down, he manages to look big. He grabbed his towel and pressed to his face. Then he ruffled his hair and started to dry himself: shoulders, arms, thighs, shins, stomach and then the broad chest. Light from the pool make his wet skin glistening. He looked like someone sculpted him.

“You are holding your breath,” Solo almost whispered.

Gaby swallowed. “No, I'm not.”

“You were watching his muscles and holding your breath,” Solo smirked, “So if you are saying that Rome was just one time thing, you are lying. You may say it, but you don’t act like it. But you shouldn’t be worried; you are not the only one.” Solo stood up and left the balcony.

Gaby fallowed him quickly. “What do you mean? What do you mean I am not only one?”

“Well there’s two of you,” Solo noted, “And if I´m not talking about you, then…” He didn’t finish the sentence, just smirked. ”You really didn’t think that Peril would be that good of an actor? If he seems to like you, it´s because he likes you. And I think you do to. Sometimes I think it´s harder to you to act like you are just partners, to be not standing so close and not to touch.”

Gaby didn’t really know what to say. Eventually she didn’t have to say anything, because key was rattling in the lock and Illya walked the room.

“Cowboy,” he said at the door.

“We were enjoying few nightcaps and watching you exercising,” Solo said in a good mood. “Impressing stamina.”

Illya´s mouth tightened. He didn’t like to be tease with.

“Good night,” Gaby said as Solo left the room.

“See you tomorrow, lovebirds,” he said cheerfully.

The door shut and for a moment there Gaby and Illya just stood there. No one spoke, Gaby was holding her empty glass and Illya was dripping water in the carpet.  
“You were watching me swim?” Illya finally asked.

“No,” Gaby lied, “of course not.” She didn’t think Illya needed to know the truth. He would just misunderstand and think that they were mocking him or laughing at him. And Gaby didn’t want that. She watched how there was still water dripping to Illya´s arms and chest. She noticed that she truly was holding her breath. She quickly lifted her eyes. She didn’t want to stare. Illya was looking at her, but she didn’t know did he actually notice what she was watching.

“You are dripping,” Gaby said eventually.

“Yes,” Illya said and they finally started moving. Illya headed to the bathroom and Gaby to bedroom.

She had to remind herself; just partners, colleagues, someone to work with. Nothing more.

 

Illya dropped the damp towel and his swim trunks on the floor. He stepped to the shower to wash the chlorine water of his skin. Water in the shower was warmer then the pool water and he let it warm him up. Hard working muscles deserved it.

After drying out, he put on his pajama pants and t-shirt. He had a habit of bringing those at the bathroom before he left his swim. For some reason he didn’t feel comfortable prancing around Gaby in half-dressed more than it was necessary. He felt weak and vulnerable when he wasn’t complete ready for anything. And he really didn’t want to feel that around Gaby. He needed to be ready because of her; it was his job to keep her safe. That’s at least how Illya himself saw things. And maybe, just maybe, he felt little shy around Gaby. Which he though was ridicules. He was a KGB agent; little girls shouldn’t make him feel shy. But still that was the case. Just moments ago, when Solo has left and Gaby was clearly watching him, he almost blushed.

Gaby was already in bed when Illya left the bathroom. Night lamps were on and she was flipping through a magazine on her side of the bed. The first nights in same bed in Istanbul were awkward. Illya laid down stiff as a board on his side and slept very badly. But since then he was used to it, they both were. After all they were both adults and the beds were always wide. They both fitted just fine. Nowadays sharing a bed wasn’t a problem.

Illya pushed his blanked aside and climbed to the bed. He took his alarm clock and made sure it was in right time. It always was, but still he checked, every night. He didn’t see Gaby smiling to his little quirk.

The phone ringed and Illya picked it up.

“Your trackers are still with me”, Solo said, “Remember to picked those in morning.”

“No,” Illya said, “I come now.”

He left the bed and took his rope. “Trackers,” he just said to Gaby who was looking him. The girl nodded and Illya left.

Solo´s room was one floor down and he opened the door after the first knock.

“Come in,” he said. ”The trackers are on the table.”

Illya picked up a black leather holster at the table and was going to leave right away. But then Solo reminded him.

“Do try to play civilians no matter what,” he said. ”If there’s a problem try not to kill anyone.”

“What are you talking about?” Illya asked annoyed.

“Gaby knows to watch you,” Solo continued.

“I do not need to be watched”, Illya hissed.

“Well, history can tell us that you do,” Solo smiled.

“I can’t help if people are picking a fight,” Illya noted, “It´s their own fault.”

“True,” Solo said, “but if people are looking at you, that doesn’t mean there are picking a fight. Not even if they talk to you. Not even if they talk to Gaby.”

Illya stepped closer to Solo. His hand was taping against his thigh.

“Not even if another man was to talking to Gaby,” Solo reminded, “It’s not picking a fight. You are supposed to act as her fiancé, not her extremely jealous fiancé. There’s a difference.”

“I know what I´m doing,” Illya assured.

“Do you?” Solo asked almost worried. ”I´m not that sure. You have a tendency to overreact when it´s Gaby.”

“What do you mean?” Illya asked agitated.

“I think it´s your insecurity,” Solo pondered, “You are acting all overprotected, because you think somebody is going to steal her from you.”

“You are moving thin ice, Cowboy,” Illya hissed.

”I think the situation would be easier if you two just pushed your faces together and get it over with. Then she would be yours and you could relax.”

Illya didn’t say anything. His face was tight and his hand was tapping.

“Normally I wouldn’t advise two agents to be together, but you two are different,” Solo explained. “There was a thing before you become partners and it’s not just doing to disappear, now does it. Now some part of your energy and concentration goes to pretending that there’s really nothing between you, and that it energy you could use to the missions. To be honest, I think you two would be more efficient if the extra tension was gone.”

Illya took a deep breath, then another. His fist closed and the knuckles went white. Then he relaxed his hand. He was able to stop the tapping. He manages to calm himself down.

“We are partners”, Illya said slow and sure. “That is how it’s going to be. That’s appropriate.” Then he left the room and Solo, who was shaking his head to his Russian counter partner’s stubbornness.

Gaby’s light was already off and she was lying on her side. But Illya could feel her looking at him when he crossed the room and enter the bed.

“I got our trackers,” he said because he felt like something needed to be said.

“How are you feeling about the mission?” Gaby asked.

“It´s fine,” Illya replied. His brows frowned little. Gaby didn’t usually ask about his feelings, only facts; what kind equipment’s they were using? What was the schedule?

“Are you worried?” Illya asked. He didn’t want her to be worried. But it was also weird talk about feelings, he wasn’t good at it.

“No,” Gaby said and yawned. Then she watched Illya eyes and smiled little. “I just hope it’s going to be nice weather tomorrow. It´s a ship after all. A storm wouldn’t be nice.”

Illyas mouth twitched a bit and his face softens. “Sunny. I promise,” he said, “It´s going to go well.”

Gaby smiled and closed her eyes.

Illya turned his night lamp off and lied down. His eyes get used to the darkness and he watched Gaby, her silhouette against the lighter wall, her face on the pillow.

“Good night”, she muttered.

“Good night,” Illya replied. In his mind he added little chop shop girl. He didn’t say it out laud. It felt too intimate. And they after all were only partners, colleagues, someone to work with. Nothing more.

 


	2. Afternoon

”Do you know what that old fortress is?” Gaby asked and pointed the building on a rocky island.

“No,” Illya said. “I do not know every building in Greece.” His face was relaxed.

“Only most of them,” Gaby teased and smiled and made corners of Illya´s mouth twitch. “It looks nice. Can I have the binoculars?”

Illya reached the binoculars from the basket and gave it to Gaby. Their fingers touched.

“Thank you, erheblich,” Gaby smiled. She lifted the binoculars to her eyes and watched the island.

Illya returned to his notebook. He was finishing a picture of an old temple.

“The ocean is so blue,” Gaby said. “And the rocks are almost yellow. It’s like someone painted this. So beautiful.”

Illya smiled to his notebook.

“The rocks are vertical and high,” Gaby continued watching. Then she lowered her voice: “There at least five or six meters high. There are seventeen windows in the south wall. Small door in south-east corner. Simple lock.”

”Do you think somebody lives there?” Illya asked. ”There must be a great view at the top.”

“If I was living there I would drink my morning coffee every morning on the roof and watch the sea,” Gaby told and smiled. Then she continued very quietly, so that only Illya hear her: “There are no guards on the roof. But inside courtyard there is two or three. I can’t be sure; I don’t have a full view at the area.”

“Are they armed?” Illya asked quietly.

“Rifles,” Gaby said as Illya made little markings in the drawing of temple. “But probably more.”

Bigger wave suddenly rocked the boat. Gaby was on her knees on the bench that was going around the ship railing. She didn’t have chance to take a hold of the railing before Illya´s hand was already holding her waist.

“Thank you”, she said.

Illya´s hand moved much slower away then it had been took hold of her. Gaby lifted her binoculars again.

“There’s a row of seagulls on the roof,” she told happily. “I think there’s nests.”

Illya made a marking.

Then the next island covered Gaby´s view. She still watched the islands. “I think there live fishermen’s. Their nets are drying in the sun. Everything looks like a postcard,” she finally informed and sat back down. She returned the binoculars to Illya. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Illya said. ”If you want to look some more we are sailing back here about two hours.” He lifted his hand on the railing behind Gaby and let his fingers touch to her back.

“May I?” Gaby asked and then without waiting an answer took Illya´s notebook gently. She liked how thorough he was. Drawing buildings in his notebook, like a real architect.

“They are not anything special,” Illya said.

Gaby disagrees. She thaught that Illya drew quite well. ”These are beautiful,” she said, but didn’t get to see how Illya smiled at the sea.

Few pages back Gaby stopped. There wasn’t building in that page; she was there, in her big hat and short skirt. “Where you drew this one?” She asked. ”In Parthenon?”

Illya watched what Gaby was looking and baffled a little. “Yes. I forgot that one.”

“It fits in,” Gaby said. “I think architects shouldn’t draw only building. Sometime it´s good to draw your fiancé.“

“My thoughts exactly,” Illya said like that really was the reason. Really he has drawn Gaby only because he wanted to. She was just so petite and soft among the ruins. In her white hat and yellow dress. She almost glowed against the sandstone and blue sky.

Gaby handed the book back. Illya backed it quickly in the basked. Hi didn’t remember was there any more pictures of Gaby. Probably was. He gazed the blue ocean. They didn’t returned to the fortress yet another few hours and in that time their only job was to be and look like a couple. Illya stoked Gaby´s back almost without even noticing it. He only realized when Gaby turned toward the railing and his hand stop touching her back. Gaby allowed the hand stay on the railing. She lifted his own hand over it and then leaned his cheek there. She closed her eyes. The sea air was salty. Wind was moving her bangs. Sun was warming her skin and Illya´s thigh against her hip was familiar and safe. Pretending to be a couple was actually really easy. It took almost no effort. It was believable just by being close to each other. Standing next to him, touching him, looking like this was just the place you wanted to be. So leaning the ships railing and watching the sea was acting at it's best. It only took their sides touching and Illya's hand under Gaby's.

“Are you hungry, маленькая?” Illya asked after a while. Gaby opened her eyes. Few more minutes and she would have fall asleep because the relaxing rocking by the ship.

“Yes,” she noticed and lifted herself up at the railing.

Illya pulled two glasses at the basked. He gave those to Gaby and opened then a wine bottle. He pore the drinks. The cork squeaked when he pushed it back in. There was a paper pouch full of stuffed vine leafs and little crunchy fishes. Gaby handed one of the glasses to Illya. She angled herself away from him, lifted her legs in the padded bench and leaned against her fiancé.

“What should we toast?” Illya asked.

“To sea,” Gaby suggested, “Or the salty air.”

Illya hummed approving and they toasted. Wine was good. Food was good. Gaby sighed deeply.

”Is everything alright?” Illya asked.

”Yes,” Gaby smiled. ”Everything. Even the weather.”

”Of cause,” Illya said. ”I did promise sunshine for you.”

Gaby laughed. “Nicely done.”

They still hade an hour before the fortress would see again. The cruise was very successful. Gaby was especially thankful that there were no creepy men staring at her and no one to comment their accents. Because of that even Illya was relaxed and calm. His hand was in Gaby´s shoulder. Sun made the scar on the back of it shine. Gaby took Illya´s hand and he kept it relaxed so she could turn it over. Gaby drew a line in her finger along the scar in the palm.

“It’s gone through,” she said.

“Yes.”

“Was it a knife?” Gaby asked.

”Shard of glass,” Illya replied. ”Very large one.”

Gaby turned to Illya under the weight of his arm. She lifted her hand towards his face. Illya allowed her to touch the scar right next to his right eye.

“This one?”

“A rock,” Illya said. “I was thirteen. I was lucky not to lose the eye.”

Gaby drew a line across Illya´s left collarbone. She touched only his cotton shirt, but she knew there was a scar there.

“This one?”

“Some sort of metal piece,” Illya said. ”There was an explosion.”

Gaby touched his rib cage at the left side of his body. “This one?”

“Do you remember every scar on me?” Illya asked looking amused.

”Only the big ones,” she said and her smile died. “There’s too many of them to remember all.”

“I try to be more careful in the future,” Illya promise. “If it upsets you.”

Gaby didn’t say anything but somehow felt herself important.

“But this one,” Illya said and touched Gaby´s hand which still was against his ribs. “Now that was a knife. Saw edged. Very nasty situation.”

”Let’s not do this anymore,” Gaby decided. She really didn’t want to hear anymore. Every scar was a story about pain and danger. It all has happened to Illya and it bothered Gaby. She felt like hugging him and comforting him. But that would be too much. So she didn’t want to hear anymore.

Illya nodded. He took Gaby´s hand on his own and turn it around in the sun. The dark pearl in her ring shined softly.

“Your scars are smaller,” Illya noted. ”And all in your fingers.”

“Slipped tools,” Gaby said. “Rusty edges of metal.”

Illya let go of Gaby´s hand. Not that he wanted to or not that it wasn’t fitting to their cover. But suddenly he wasn’t sure if it was too much. It felt so warm and soft.

“Do you want to use the binocular later?” Illya asked Gaby.

“Yes. I would like to do that,” she said. “Unless you want to look yourself.”

“No,” Illya said. “You can do it.” Normally he would've want to be in charge and do it by himself, but now he wanted Gaby to do it if she wanted. And he also liked hearing her voice describing the landscape.

The ship rocked gently on the waves. Gaby leaned against Illya´s side and just let the time past. It was easy to say that it was all part of the act, but that wasn’t exactly true. Gaby wanted to be there, touching Illya, his hand on her shoulder. She could sit there all day, maybe a week. Just sit and be close. But the sun was starting to set. Very soon the ship would reach the fortress, they were on a mission and they couldn’t just play a couple.

“It’s the same fortress,” Gaby said as she watched the sea. “Remember? The one where I would drink my morning coffee at the roof.”

Corners of Illya´s mouth twitched to Gaby. He handed binoculars. “Maybe you like to watch again.”

Gaby took the binoculars and rose to her knees, leaning against the railing and Illya´s arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her in balance.

“I will keep you steady,” Illya promised. “Wouldn’t want my fiancé to drop oven boar to the Mediterranean Sea.”

“I would be just fine if I dropped,” Gaby laughed. “I’m sure you would jump right after me to safe me. It would all end well.”

“Really?” Illya asked gently.

Gaby turned her head to Illya. ”Well wouldn’t you?” she asked.

It was all just an act to the other people in the ship, but Illya´s answer was truthful; “Of course I would.”

Gaby smiled and turned back to the sea. The guards at the fortress were different. Either in last few hours there was been ship to change the guards or there were more people in the island, then what she could see. Illya nodded himself when Gaby talked to him quietly. There were few room with a light it the windows. Illya marked those on his drawing of a temple. Eventually next rocky island covered the fortresses. Gaby could only see little part of the roof and the seagulls.

“The seagulls are still there,” Gaby told, “There’s nine of them.” Her brows wrinkled and she continued quietly: “There were nine seagulls last time. I counted. I´m sure that they are even in same position. I think they are fake.” Then she sat down right in Illya´s side.

Illya turned his cheek against Gaby´s hair. “Chemical fumes must be keeping the real ones away,” Illya muttered against Gaby´s hair and inhales the smell of her. “I would be suspicious if there weren’t any, when there are seagulls all other building in the area.”

Gaby smiled like Illya had just told her something sweet and gave the binoculars back. Illya´s hand rose and he pushed a lock of hair away on Gaby´s face, behind her ear. His fingertips brushed against Gaby´s neck and she wanted to kiss him more than ever.

Finally Illya removed his fingers. He touched Gaby´s nose and call her маленькая. Gaby smiled that stupid name. Gaby and Illya have decided some time ago, that if they were to call each other in pet names in mission, it would be just natural to use their mother tongue. So Illya spoke Russian and Gaby German. It really didn’t even mattered what the names were, the right language made the names sweet and believable.

The ship made port. The sun set behind the ocean and much of Illya´s dislike, the last golden sunbeams disappeared from Gaby´s skin. He handed Gaby´s light jacked and helped that on her like a gentlemen. Gaby showed her aspiration by standing in tiptoes and kissing Illya´s cheek. They were done that before, so it really wasn’t a big deal. Still, not aware by other, both of them hold their breaths the time that Gaby´s lips touched his skin. Like if that was the way to stop the time and stay there forever. Time however didn’t stay still. Gaby´s lips parted and Illya lifted his head up again. This was as far as they would go. Anything else would be, like Illya said to Solo, not appropriate.

Illya offered his hand to Gaby and walked her land. They were just partners, colleagues, someone to work with. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erheblich - big  
> маленькая - small


	3. Night

By night fall the air had gone hot and humid. Even after shower Gaby still felt sweaty. When Illya was leaving his swim, Gaby asked if she could come to the pool.

”I promise not to bothered you”, Gaby said and Illya nodded.

Gaby let Illya go ahead. She poured herself a glass of vodka and left the room. She used the same narrow back staircase than Illya. Outside she paused by the door. She let Illya dive in to the pool in his own time. When he was in the pool Gaby walked there along the grass. There was paved walkway, but the grass was nicer. Gaby sat down on the edge of the pool. Her glass clinked when she put it down by the marble. Gaby slide her legs in the cool water and lied down on her back. Somewhere beneath her the marble edge changed to grass. She stretched her arms over her head in the cool grass and listened Illya´s swimming. Somewhere there were people talking. Little waves raised up her legs every time Illya swam by.

“Is this really our new family hobby?” Solo asked and sat down in sun lounger near Gaby.

Gaby opened her eyes. Solo was upside down. So were the yard and the hotel.

“Peril swims and we… what are we actually doing here?” Solo asked, “Watching him?”

“Don’t say that to him,” Gaby said smiling. “He would get mad and said he doesn’t need to be watch.”

“I don’t need to be watch,” Solo said imitating Illya´s Russian accent.

“No,” Gaby corrected. “I do not need to be watch,” she imitated and they both laughed quietly. After all, they really didn’t want Illya to hear.

”Too humid,” Solo sighed. He was discarded his waistcoat and jacket. Even his shirt sleeves were rolled. “Did you see anything special today?”

“Only ordinary," Gaby said and closed her eyes. “There were fake seagulls on the roof, high rocks, but not impossible to climb, armed guards. Illya has the notes.”

Solo nodded. He watched his colleagues and wondered were they moved anywhere after last night. Physically they were closer. Instead of looking at the balcony, Gaby was soaking her legs in the pool. But that doesn’t by itself mean anything. Solo was joking about their shared hobby, but actually he was rather enjoying himself. It was very comfortable. The pool was shining some sort of light blue fairy light and Perils strokes were quite calming. Gaby was lying half in the grass, she was humming something. She tried to drink as she was lying down. Solo sipped his own glass. Maybe Illya´s swimming was their shared hobby, at least it was easy. Only Illya was actually doing something. Outsider may have thought they were insane. It was almost midnight, Illya was in the pool and Gaby and himself were lying as if they were sunbathing.

“Waverly said that we are going tomorrow,” Solo said.

Gaby opened her eyes and looked upside down Solo. “You and Illya I’m assuming,” she asked, “Or are you taking me to?”

“No,” Solo said and smiled. “You are not yet ready.”

Gaby huffed, although he knew Solo was right. Still it was annoying that sometimes they had their own boys club and Gaby was too small to join in.

“You don’t take me, but do you have a team at least?” Gaby asked.

“Of course,” Solo smirked. ”There is plenty of train men to take care of your boyfriend.”

Gaby huffed again.

“It´s simple operation,” Solo reassured. He knew that Gaby was worrying. “It’s over in couple of hours.”

Gaby waved her legs in the pool. She hummed some song from the radio. She was trying to drown the worry with cool water and catchy tune. Vodka helped too.

Illya was ready. He swam the last pool length slowly. He watched Gaby, who was soaking her legs and Solo, who was reading a newspaper. He wasn’t quite sure what they were doing in the pool. Weirdest thing was it didn’t irritate him. It bothered him a bit, but not irritated. They really weren’t doing anything annoying. Illya dove under the water and swam by the edge of the pool, just under Gaby´s floating legs. He tugged them gently and heard Gaby making a noise.

“You scared me,“ Gaby said when Illya emerged to the surface.

“Really?” Illya said. ”Are you sure it was me? Maybe it was a осётр,” he said, “A Russian sturgeon.”

“What is a sturgeon?” Gaby asked and got up to sit.

Illya lifted his arms on the edge of the pool. He was so close to Gaby that his elbow was touching her hip and every time Gaby moved her legs, they touched his rib cage softly.

“A Russian sturgeon is a fish. A big fish,” Illya told. “It can grow 6 meters long and weight 400 kilograms. The teeth are sharp like razors and it’s a tireless hunter.”

Of course Gaby could see that in the pool was only Illya, but still she wanted to lift her legs up. But she didn’t.

“Usually sturgeon eat others fishes, but also other animals too,” Illya continued seriously. “It’s so big, it can sometimes snatch children. But really their delicacy is East Germans.”

Gaby rolled her eyes. “You are lying.”

“People tolerate them, because sturgeon is where we get caviar,” Illya explained.

“You are making this up,” Gaby accused.

“Sturgeon is a cruel creature. You don’t want to end up in same waters as it,” Illya warned.

“Is he making this up?” Gaby asked Solo.

Solo crinkled his brows. ”All I know is that my caviar comes in small metal discs.”

“Americans,” Illya shook his head. “Your capitalism makes you lose sight of the origin of your food. Your caviar comes from fish.”

“I know it comes from a fish,” Solo said. “I just really don’t care what sort of one. Still I don’t think it wants specifically East Germans.”

Gaby raised her eyebrows to Illya.

“Well, that can be told only by putting sturgeon and East German in same waters,” Illya noted.

“You are teasing”, Gaby said.

Illya shrugged his shoulders and looked serious. But under water he pinched bottom of Gaby´s feet and the girl yank her legs up quickly. Corners of Illya´s mouth were twitching.

”The sturgeons don’t have teeth at all,” Illya confessed. “So it has never snatched any child or East German. Not even a petite mechanics.”

Gaby was trying to conceal her smile and Solo rolled his eyes.

“This has been fun as always,” he said and stood up. “Still I think I’m doing to get some sleep. Briefing is at eleven.”

“Good night,” Gaby said and Solo saluted her.

For a moment Gaby and Illya get used to being alone again.

“Hope you are not cold,” Gaby said.

“I’m Russian,” Illya said. “Russians don’t get cold.”

”Of course not,” Gaby smiled.

Illya lifted himself up to the edge of the pool.

Gaby felt like the situation was going to anytime now change too intimate and then difficult and then sad. So Gaby stood up. She leaned on Illya´s shoulder going up even if she really didn’t have to. Then she grabbed his towel.

“I’m going up,” Gaby said and spread the towel in Illya´s shoulders. Then she walked away. She didn’t look back Illya to dry out his body even if she wanted to.

That night both of them went bed quiet. Gaby was lying awake a long time, unable to sleep. She hoped that doing the right thing would be easier. Illya didn’t fall asleep any easier. He really didn’t want to be appropriate.

 

Next day Gaby spent mostly by herself. First it was nice. She wandered the city streets, read the newspapers and little of Dostoyevsky, even if Solo has teased her about it in no end. She was trying to explain that it was a classic, but Solo really didn’t care. Then little after three Illya picked his things up.

“I heard that it’s just simple operation,” Gaby said and tried to sound carefree. “Well Solo said so.”

“Yes,” Illya said. ”He is right.”

“Be careful anyway,” Gaby reminded. She tried to smile, but the smile didn’t come.

“Of course,” Illya reassured. His gaze was wandering and he looked like he was going to say something. But then he just shook it off.

Illya was almost out of the room when Gaby said: “See you when you come back.”

“Yes,” Illya said. His face looked softer.

“Promise?” Gaby asked.

“Yes,” Illya promised and his mouth twitched. “And I always keep what I promise to you.”

Gaby was able to smile before Illya left. Then she just crashed in to the bed. She should have done something. She should have said something. What if that was her last chance. It was quite obvious that Gaby didn’t just want to be partners, colleagues, someone to work with. She wanted to be more.

 

About ten hours later Illya was holding ice pack against his forehead. Solo sat next to him and wiped blood of his nose.

“Well done, chaps,” Waverley said. “It was quite a close call, I think. Maybe a few days rest is in order.”

“Maybe a few weeks,” Solo sighed. He straightened his back. It was hurting. His sides were hurting. No bones were broken but the bruises were going to be huge.

Illya just pressed the Ice pack in his head. It sting, but it didn’t matter. It was a sign that he was still alive.

“A drink would be nice,” Solo said. ”Some nice old scotch.”

Illya was still silence. He didn’t want to drink. All he wanted was to go back the hotel and fall to bed. He wanted to bury his face against Gaby´s skin, inhale her smell and sleep there. And when he would wake up, he was going to stop doing the appropriate thing. He was going to do all the things he was been dreaming for months now. He remembered how he was standing outside the hotel room door earlier today. It had taken several minutes to stop his hand tapping against his thigh. He just wanted to go back to the room. If something was going to happened, Gaby wouldn’t ever find out that he didn’t just wanted to be her partner. But he didn’t go. Instead he left the hotel and did his job. Now, several hours later, every place aching, he regretted his decision. All those attackers would have been easier to endure if he only would've get to press his face against Gaby´s skin before the operation.

“For a moment there I wasn’t quite sure if I was going to make it,” Solo huffed and stretched his neck.

“I know what you mean,” Illya said finally. “But I did not have a choice. I made a promise.”

Solo lifted his brows. This was strangely open thing Peril to say. “To Gaby?” he asked.

“Yes,” Illya said.

“I’m sure you can see that there is something between you two,” Solo noted. “Maybe now would be right moment to do something about it.”

“Yes,” Illya said. He was agreeing.

“Really?” Solo ensured. He was starting to suspect that maybe Illya´s head injure was more severe then it looked. Or maybe he himself was out of it. Maybe he was imagining all of this.

“Yes.”

“Have you already told Gaby that you like her?” Solo asked.

“I do not like Gaby,” Illya said.

Solo was confused.

“I love her,” Illya said. His face was intense and he was waiting what Solo was going to say.

“Well… you…” Solo stammered. Finally he huffed. ”Well then. We should go to the hotel. Apparently you have an important meeting there.”

At the hotel Illya entered their room as quietly as he could. He put down his things and started to take of his shoes. When he get them and socks removed a night lamp lighted on.

“Illya?” Gaby asked sleepy. She wasn’t going to fall asleep. She wanted to wait Illya. But all the worry turned tiredness and she had fall asleep.

“It is me,” Illya said.

“You are back,” Gaby sighed in relief.

“I did make a promise,” Illya said and dropped his coat on the floor. He yanked his shirt off and started opening his belt.

Gaby watched him. Usually they both changed their clothes in the bathroom, so this was new.

“Are you okay?” Gaby asked. ”Is that a bandage on your forehead?” She was going to get up the bed when Illya stopped her.

“Stay in bed,” he told her. It was meant to be a request but it came out as a command.

It still worked because Gaby stayed in bed. She watched Illya to finish undressing. It looked hard, like he couldn’t move his torso properly. It was too dark Gaby to see all his bruises. Finally Illya dragged himself in bed, only in his underwear on and reach out the night lamp.

“You have been bleeding,” Gaby noticed when Illya was closer. “You looked like you got run over by truck.”

“It feels like it”, Illya confessed. He just reached the lamp switch and after everything went dark, he pulled Gaby against his body.

“Illya,” Gaby sighed surprised. “What are you going?”

“Sleeping,” Illya assured, “for now.” He landed the bed in his side and yanked Gaby with him. Illya pressed his face against Gaby´s neck and wrapped his hand tightly around her waist.

Gaby´s other hand cuddled Illya´s head long before she herself understood what was happening.

“Is everything all right?” Gaby asked quietly.

“So tired,” Illya muttered. “Please let me sleep here tonight.”

“Of course,” Gaby promised. She stoked gently Illya´s hair.

Illya sighed deeply. He inhale Gaby´s smell and rubbed his cheek against her skin. ”Your hart is racing,” he muttered.

“I believe that,” Gaby whispered little shy.

“You are lovely,” Illya muttered half sleep. “You smell so nice.”

Gaby blushed in the dark.

“Good night, little chop shop girl,” Illya manages to say.

Gaby heard how his breathing changed heavy and steady as Illya fall asleep. His big body relaxed against hers. Gaby continued stoking his hair, she thaught he deserved that. No matter if he was already in sleep. Eventually Gaby´s heart calmed down. She fall asleep safely, Illya´s arm around her, his cheek against her collarbones. It was obvious that when they were to wake up, they wouldn’t be any more just partners, colleagues, someone to work with. But something much more.


	4. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to stop after the three chapters, because that was the plan. But then I decided to write one more chapter, because of the next morning.

Gaby was lying in the bed. She was watching the sleeping Illya. He had a bandage on the bruise on his forehead, few bloody scratches on his jaw and other cheek bone was little purple. His arms were covered with bruises and Gaby was sure his torso was too. But she couldn’t feel the bruises. Illya´s body against her was warm and safe, hard and soft at the same time. Gaby lifted her hand carefully and brushed gently hairs aside on Illya´s forehead. Gaby pulled her hand back and smiled to herself. She really wanted to touch some more, but she also wanted to let Illya sleep. He needed it.

So Gaby let Illya to sleep. She just lay right next to him. Their thighs were touching and Illya´s other hand was still wrapped around her. Gaby could've watch Illya's sleep forever. He looked so peaceful. Gaby pondered what kind of dream he was seeing, and was her in it. She hoped so.

When Illya finally woke up, first thing he saw was Gaby´s face looking at him. The girl was right next to him. Soon he realized his hand was still around her. Gaby was so soft and warm.

“Morning,” Gaby said quietly. She was worried she might break some sort of spell if she was to talk too laud.

“Morning,” Illya´s voice was rough and deep after sleeping.

“Does your head hurt?” Gaby asked gently. She bravely touched side of Illya´s bandage and then quickly his cheek and jaw, like it was an accident.

“No,” Illya muttered.

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” Gaby asked.

Illya moved himself a bit, then grunted: ”No.”

Gaby smiled at him. “Is it because you are Russian?” she really didn’t believe that Illya was telling the truth.

Illya nodded all convincing like, but Gaby still didn’t believed him.

She lifted her hand and pressed it against his cheek. Illya´s soft face tightened suddenly.

“What is it?” Gaby asked. She still spoke quietly, like there was someone in the room they didn’t wanted to wake up.

“Yesterday I was…” Illya stopped thinking what words to use, “aggressive,” he finally decided. ”I am sorry.”

“No. There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Gaby assured. She stoked his cheek with her thumb. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you sure?” Illya asked and lowered his gaze.

“Yes,” Gaby whispered, “I liked it.”

Illya lifted his eyes back to Gaby´s. He pressed his hand against Gaby´s on his cheek and just held it there. They lay in silence, just looking at each other. Last night Illya felt like he had to have Gaby immediately and to do everything with her right away, like she was going to disappear otherwise. But now when Gaby was there right next to him, the rush was gone. She was there, under the same blanket, skin against skin. They had all the time in the world.

”You are beautiful,” Illya whispered as he watched Gaby. He felt a sense of pride when Gaby smiled and her cheeks turned pink. He lifted his hand on Gaby´s hand and pressed it gently against her neck. Illya could feel Gaby´s heartbeat in his fingertips. He let his hand slide down, softly over her collarbones, still further, all the way to the first button on her pajama top. He tugged on it slightly and Gaby tried to cover the sharp inhale that she make.

Gaby laughed a little, all shy. Suddenly she was incredibly nervous. Her breathing was either too fast of she was holding her breath. Her lips seemed to be dry all the time and if she was to lift her hand away from Illya´s cheek, she would see it tremble. Her heart was pounding like drum in her chest.

Illya pressed his whole palm against bare skin on Gaby´s cleavage and the girl sighed deeply. He was sure that none of what he had done earlier in his life, have been better than this moment. They weren’t even kissing and yet Illya could see in Gaby´s eyes, on her open lips, rosy cheeks and pounding heart, how much she wanted him. Him. It felt strange. He had a difficulty believing it was all real.

Gaby moved closer to Illya. Their hips pressed together and suddenly Illya felt like a wave of politeness was washing over him. He was sure that Gaby could feel how much he really wanted her.

“Sorry,” Illya said almost embarrassed. “I just -”

But Illya couldn’t finish his sentence. Gaby pressed quickly her lips against his, like she was scared that he would run away. Illya´s hand slide away from Gaby´s collarbones, it brushed her breast, run along her ribs, then her hip. Illya pulled her closer.

Gaby felt butterflies in her stomach. Her whole body was all tingly, her limbs all the way in her toes and fingertips.

The kiss was filled with passion, but it wasn’t rough or even sexy. It was tender and sweet, deliciously thorough and gentle. When their lips finally parted, their foreheads and noses were still touching.

Gaby wrapped her hand behind Illya´s neck and took a deep breath. It was good to lie down, because she felt very light headed. The feeling was stronger when she closed her eyes, so Gaby just threw herself at its mercy and pressed her lips on Illya´s again.

Illya let his hands slide allover Gaby. He didn’t care if there was some part where he wasn’t supposed to be touching. Gaby felt so lovely even through her pajama. Every sigh and sharp inhale made Illya just want her more. He lifted himself gently over Gaby when his rib cage reminded him about last night. He covered the pain like he was used to do, but Gaby could feel the little twitch his body made.

“Illya,” Gaby sighed and pushed Illya gently back on the bed. She didn’t pull away but she stopped the kiss. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

”Isn’t it me who is supposed to be saying that,” Illya asked.

Gaby smiled him so softly. “We have time. We don’t need to rush.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Illya confessed. Their noses were touching.

“Me neither,” Gaby whispered. ”But you are hurting.”

“I can take it,” Illya assured. “I am -”

“Russian. Yes, I know,” Gaby laughed. ”But that no reason to hurt you.”

Illya kissed Gaby again. He gently bit her lower lip and rubber his tongue against hers. He felt how Gaby´s fingers squeezed his neck and how she held her breath. His hands slide her hips again and Illya pulled her firmly against him. This time he wanted to show just how much and how hard he really wanted her. Gaby made the sexiest little moan.

“We can wait of course,” Illya muttered against Gaby´s lips. “If you want.”

“That’s unfair,” Gaby sighed. Her brows frowned as she didn’t know what she wanted more; not to hurt Illya or to do everything with him.

Illya stared at her eyes and pressed his hand softly on her breast. He grabbed it gently and made Gaby´s lips tremble.

“Yes,” Gaby sighed, her voice full of barely contained passion. “I´ll be gentle,” she promised.

Illya kissed impatiently her lips. He opened slowly every button on Gaby´s pajama. Only then he touched her bare skin under it. His hand slid in to her belly and up. Illya leaned away from Gaby. He wanted to see his hand touching her breast. He could feel her pink nipple on his palm. Gaby´s cheeks were red and hot.

Somewhere between the kisses Illya managed to get Gaby´s pajama slowly off. She was so beautiful, firm and petite, but so full of power. Her skin was almost hot from lust. Illya´s hand moved against her inner thigh and he felt how she was holding her breath again.

“Illya,” Gaby whispered. “I… I…”

”Say it,” Illya beg, his lips on Gaby´s neck. He bit her soft skin ever so slightly.

“I want you,” Gaby manages to whisper. A low moan escaped her lips and her hand pressed hard on Illya´s shoulders when he slid his hand between her thighs. Gaby was warm and ready and melting under Illya´s touch. She closed her eyes and let the dark spinning feeling took her. Gaby let Illya touch her were ever he would choose to touch. His finders founded a place that made Gaby´s back arch.

“There,” Gaby sighed just before the dark sticky wave covered her. It pressed her against the bed, made all her muscles cramp at the same time. All her blood was packed on her hips and suddenly it explode to rush her veins, hot and burning. It tremble her like an earthquake, over and over again. Her limbs turned heavy and tingly. Illya kissed her and Gaby pressed herself against him like her life was depending on it. She lifted her heavy arms on Illya´s hips and pushed his underwear down. Gaby´s whole body was tired but she wanted more. She wanted everything Illya could give her.

Illya pressed Gaby´s hips on the bed. He lifted himself towards her when Gaby stopped him.

“You are going to be hurt like that,” she said. “Let me be -”

“It's okay,” Illya reassured and tried to move himself again.

“No, it’s better if -”

“Women,” Illya almost shouted and Gaby froze. He pressed Gaby against the bed and lifted himself on top of her. “Please, let me do this,” he asked firmly like his masculinity was depending on whether he was able to be on top.

Gaby bit her lip so she wouldn’t smile at him. She nodded and their legs wrapped around each other. Gaby´s thighs raised on Illya´s hips and he lowered down to kiss her breasts.

“Promise me you say if I’m hurting you,” Gaby asked gently. She didn’t want to denial Illya for anything, but not to hurt him either.

“Yes,” Illya muttered against Gaby´s skin and she knew he lied. Illya felt Gaby trembling under him. Her hands slide over his back and Illya pressed kisses allover Gaby´s breasts and neck while moving toward her lips. He put so much weight on Gaby then he dared. Illya took a deep breath and pressed himself so close to Gaby then was physically possible, so deep that Gaby could just cry out a moan that made him almost lose it. Gaby´s fingers burrowed in his back as she sighed, but it was good pain. Gaby under him was warm and alive and moved against him. Her lips were hot and touching him allover where she just could reach.

Illya´s arms were aching. Every thrust made him remember all the bruises on his back and ribs. But he didn’t want to stop yet. He wanted to hold on himself and keep on going. But he could feel how his left arm was going to collapse any time now under the weight of his body. So he couldn’t and didn’t hold back. Illya pressed his face on Gaby´s neck as his muscles pulsed like his heart beat in his veins. He was grabbing her so hard he couldn’t believe she wasn’t breaking. But Gaby was strong, just how he liked it. She would endure anything for him.

Then Illya´s was forced to roll back to his side as his hand just wasn’t strong enough anymore to hold him up. He pulled Gaby with him much like at night before when he was just been able to drag himself to bed. Illya panted heavily against Gaby´s collarbones.

“Так прекрасно,” Illya muttered in Russian, because he was just forget all his English. “Ты, словно рай.”

Gaby´s Russian wasn’t yet very well, but she roughly understands what Illya was saying.

“Мне очень жаль,” Illya sighed.

“What are you apologizing?” Gaby asked. She was smiling and her hand rise to stoke Illya´s hair.

“Это было быстро,” he said still Russian. Then the words started to return him. “It was brief.”

“It was perfect,” Gaby sighed. Her body was like pudding against Illya. “You can try to make an impression when you are not all bruised and aching.”

Illya smiled against Gaby’s breasts. It was good to have a target where to aim. He was going to start his healing by lying against Gaby´s naked body for next few days. Her kisses and touches would make him strong again. And then he would really show her what he was capable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так прекрасно - so lovely  
> Ты, словно рай - You feel like heaven  
> Мне очень жаль – I´m so sorry  
> Это было быстро – it was brief

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so sorry about the mistakes.


End file.
